The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of coating a foodstuff with a particulate material
During the coating of foodstuffs such as frozen fish or ice cream with particulate crumb material, the crumbs tend to form lumps which affect the quality of the final coated product. All types of crumbs form lumps when exposed to moisture such as steam, batter drip or ice cream dip. In addition, deep-frozen crumbs form lumps when exposed to the environmental air temperature.